Of swirls and coffee
by Rilaya
Summary: Prompt: rilaya pls. that good soulmate au shit


One of the most unexplainable things in the world is the way you can learn and communicate with your soulmate. Anything one writes on their own skin will also show up on their soulmates skin. Anything from a scrambles grocery list to a doodle during class will appear. Some people would get artistic soulmates who drew masterpieces on their arms that one would hope never washes away.

Riley Matthews was one of these people. She was currently in the library of NYU attempting to work on her Psych 101 paper. Which seemed impossible because as soon as she sat down to actually start the paper her arm started to tingle and the lines and swirls appeared. She couldn't help it but she sat and watched as her soulmate drew on her left arm, and Riley's.

Riley loves her soulmate already, there is always something being drawn on her. Boy, was she lucky, her soulmate was incredibly talented. From what she could gather the person was probably in college, considering she would wake up to writing on her arm about which building was for a class.

Riley felt a bit bad for her soulmate, she was always doodling cats on her thighs with her purple pen. Also the fact that she was constantly scribbling chemistry equations and molecules on her legs. She would defend that them being on her legs made for making better copies later. Her arms were constantly littered with doodles from her soulmate, but her soulmates legs were constantly littered with chemical compounds and cats.

She groans as she remembers the paper she ha to write. Sure, it was due in two weeks, but if she didn't do it now she never would. Doing her best to ignore the tingling she pulls up a word document up and her psychology notes beside her. A three page essay, which she was determined to finish by 7 pm. It was 4 now. ' _Time to hunker down_ ' She thinks as she starts to type.

* * *

Maya Hart, a general fine arts major at Pratt Institution, New York City, constantly got odd looks as she jogged through campus. She liked to think it was because she often had a canvas the size that she was, she figured it was actually all the drawings and words on her legs.

Maya's soulmate was, in her words, adorable and smart. Maya would always giggle when a new purple cat showed up somewhere on her leg, and she was always awe struck when equations and words Maya wouldn't hope to understand showed up. She knew her soulmate had to be smart with all the classes that had been listed on her leg the first week on college. Not to mention the 8 A.M yoga class she was taking.

Maya really hoped that her soulmate was actually a girl. She has heard of people's soulmates not matching up with their sexuality, they usually became what was dubbed platonic soulmates. She was already in love with her quirky soulmate, and it would probably hurt if it was a) a guy or b) not attracted to girls.

She is sitting in the dining hall and her leg starts to tingle. She watches as the purple ink writes out a quote. Which happens to be a Dr. Seuss quote. She smiles and touches her leg as the person finishes writing.

Then something weird happens. The word ' _Hey_ ' is written on her leg. Neither of them had tried to talk to each other before. Maybe they were both nervous, or maybe neither of them ever thought it would work. Biting her lip she grabs a pen out of her bag and writes ' _Heyo_ '

 _'So are you an arts major? :)_ ' is written quickly underneath her response.

' _yeah, hbu?_ ' Maya responds once again.

' _Biochemistry!'_ Maya audible gasps at that response, herself having nearly flunked chemistry itself.

' _wow where at?_ ' She asks, and wonders what state her soulmate is in.

' _NYU :D_ ' her soulmate writes, and this is where Maya chokes on the coffee she is drinking.

Zay gives her a weird look from across her and she sticks her tongue out rushing to reply.

 _'I go to Pratt! that is like 20 minutes away from me'_ Maya writes and the next thing she gets is an excited scribble and she is happy her soulmate took the initiative to start a conversation.

* * *

Riley is behind the coffee maker of her mom's coffee shop Topanga's and sighs. She has one more hour before her shift was over and she could get back to her dorm and finish her psychology paper. The bell on the door rings and Riley glances at the door and her eyes bulge as she sees an absolutely gorgeous blonde with paint in her hair and on her sweater walk in.

Riley tries to fix her hair as the girl makes her way to he counter to where Farkle is stationed. She hides herself behind the coffee machine as Farkle yells out the girls order and Riley realizes she has to give the girl her order. As she finishes the order she writes the name 'Maya' onto the cup.

"Maya!" She calls out and the girl grabs the cup from her without looking up from her phone.

She smiles as the girl starts to lift her head from the phone, hoping to be met with a smile. Instead she is met with wide eyes, a gasp, and an opened mouth. The girl, Maya, is staring straight at the drawing from her soulmate on her arm when realization dawns on her.

The girl looks her in the eyes and Riley knows her own cheeks must be hot red, as the girls cup slips out of her hand and hits the floor with a pop.

The girl winces as the hot coffee splatters up her legs and she says, "Fuck me!" loudly.

Riley shrugs and gives her a small smile, "Okay?"

' _At least we had an interesting first meeting_ ' Maya thinks as she gives the cute girl, who is her soulmate, a pain filled smile.


End file.
